


Peach

by followmeintothedark



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, everything is solved with mediocre indie, i suppose its angst, i wrote this at 2 am such is life, thomas and gally fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmeintothedark/pseuds/followmeintothedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is a terrible boyfriend, but he's gonna fix things if it's the last thing he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peach

Gally is the last person Thomas thought he would be singing love songs to at 3. AM, but life works in mysterious ways.

And life had certainly fucked him and Gally around.

Thomas comes home late to find the flat in perfect silence, T.V on some late-night talk show, muted. His boyfriend is splayed out on the couch, and it strikes Thomas that he was probably waiting up for him. And in that moment of realisation he feels all those midnight drinks with Minho crash back down onto him, engulfing his brain his a murky sea of double shots and bad decisions. He is _such_ a shitty boyfriend. 

“Hey, Gally.” Thomas murmurs, kneeling in front of the couch and bringing his face in close to the taller boys own, because even if he’s feeling like shit, he’s damned if he doesn’t breath in his boyfriends scent.

“Gally.”

This elicits a slight groan, and Thomas reaches out to intertwine Gally’s hand with his own. Rubbing a thumb over the back of his boyfriend's hand, he leans in to rest his forehead on Gally’s, anything for a response.

“Fuck off, Thomas.”

Preferably a different response than that. Gally opens his eyes and pulls his hand and face away, simmering resentment coming from him in waves.

“You said you would be back by ten. Does it look like fucking ten?”

“No, babes, I know, but you know what Minho’s like-”

Gally sits up and snorts in disgust. His face is like thunder, and it comes back to Thomas, with alarming clarity, that he’s never understood how people think arguing with your partner is hot. It just makes him want to cry. Really, he doesn’t mean to be such a bad boyfriend, but their relationship is still so painfully early and he’s so unsure of what's right and wrong, but just asking would be wrong, and so things continue in a cycle of alternating anger and bliss. He does love Gally. He does.

“All you ever seem to do.” Gally says, staring resolutely into the distance. “Is go and get trashed with Minho, before coming back here and acting like everything is _fucking_ alright. It’s not fucking alright.” 

“I know, I-”

“No, Thomas, you _don’t._ ” Gally’s mad now, he’s up and pacing, his voice losing sleep and gaining fury. “I have been waiting here for you since _seven_ , seven _fucking_ P.M, and when you get back at midnight from drinking with your _best friend Minho_ , again, that shows me that maybe this isn’t working, and-”

The rest of the sentence is lost in dark static. There many are things that Thomas doesn’t want to hear, and that was one of them.

“Are you..” Thomas says, barely able to choke out the words, “Are you breaking up with me?”

That stops him in his tracks. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, Gally turns back, and his fury has been replaced with something Thomas can’t recognise.

“No, Thomas, I’m not.” He says quietly. Hands on hips, he looks away, sighing.

“I’m going to bed. You can sleep out here.”

After he leaves, Thomas crawls onto the couch. There’s still a hint of warmth from Gally’s body. It doesn’t come even remotely close to the real thing.

 

x x x

“Gally.”

“No.”

“ _Gally_ -”

“No, Thomas, you are sleeping-”

“It’s not that, I’ll sleep on the sidewalk if you want me to, I just need to do something. Right now.”

“There is _nothing_ you can do.”

Not sure how to reply, Thomas remains at the foot of his and Gally’s bed. Or, just Gally’s bed at the moment. The couch had been like a rock, and so Thomas had spent an hour staring at the ceiling, regretting his life choices. Slowly, an idea had come into his mind, and there was nothing he could do to shake it. And so now he was here, begging for forgiveness. In the form of a mediocre indie love song.

Well, there was really nothing for it. Thomas sings.

_“You are my peach, you are my plum, you are my earth, you are my sun, I love your fingers, I love your toes, the back of your head, the tip of your nose.”_

Thomas has never claimed to be a good singer, and his voice is shaking and nervous. But it’s three in the morning, and this is probably the best idea he has ever had. In the bed, Gally shifts slightly, and Thomas can just see the top half of his face. His brow is furrowed, and now his eyes seem less angry, more confused. 

_“And you are the reason I'm smiling when there is nothing to smile about, you are the reason I'm smiling when there is nothing to smile about-”_

“Stop.”

And Thomas does. Gally sits up fully, and his expression his half exasperated, half amused.

“I really can’t stay mad at you, and that in itself makes me more mad.” Gally says. “But it’s 3 AM and, while I’m still _very_ angry-”

The rest of his sentence is cut off by Thomas leaping onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Gally and burying his face into his boyfriend’s chest.

“I’m sorry.” Thomas mutters. “I’m really, really sorry.”

Gally doesn’t bother to reply, just moves so his head rests on the top of Thomas’. His breathing ruffles Thomas’ brown hair. With one arm he pulls the covers over both of them, and they lie there for a moment, taking each other in. Once again, Thomas sings. With one hand he makes soft circular movements on Gally’s chest.

_“You are my light, no need to hide, you are my clock, keep me on time, you are my angel, you are my crime, I'll serve this sentence the rest of my life.”_

The rest of his life seems a long time, But Thomas has never been one for half-assing things. And neither has Gally.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i wrote this at 2am and titled it "gross sobbing" i take my work seriously folks also this want meant to be angsty i sweAR
> 
> ya the song in this is peach by front bottoms its very good have a listen
> 
> if you wanna hit me up or just see what i like to yell about my tumblr is shadowclanners
> 
> this is my first good fic ive posted so sorry if the formatting has flown out the window but what can u do


End file.
